All it took was two weeks
by PuSssHhh
Summary: When Troy comes back to visit hid old friends Chad and Taylor, he didn't expect to see Sharpay there as a nanny. While Chad and Taylor are on vacation, the two learn new things from each other. Is two weeks enough to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you'll be okay with them two?" Taylor asked her friend of 5 years.

"Oh my god, I've babysat them before. Go. It's your 10 year anniversary. You deserve to go. We'll be fine" said Sharpay to calm her.

Taylor nodded and smiled. She turned to her four year old son and hugged him tight: "Be a good boy to aunt Sharpay, okay?"

The little boy nodded and gave his mom a big smile: "I will, mommy".

Chad turned towards their 9 year old daughter and gave her a hug also: "Make sure your brother doesn't give Sharpay a hard time. Keep him in line, okay Sam?"

Samantha aka Sam saluted her dad and gave him and her mom a smile: "Don't worry, I'll show who's boss".

Taylor hugged Sharpay one last time: "Okay, so the numbers are on the fridge and we bought everything the kids could need and if there's anything then.."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and interrupted her friends rambling: "I know, I know. Call you as soon as possible." She put her two hand on her shoulder: "Calm down. I'm not babysitting them for the first time. You've been away before".

"But not for two weeks" she said with worry in her voice.

"Do you trust me?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor looked at Chad and nodded. She gave the kids one last hug and then got into the car.

Sharpay and the kids were standing near the door and waved them good bye. She looked at her friends, who deserved this vacation. They were dedicated parents and workaholics. To this day it surprised Sharpay that she was friends with them. They never got along in high school, but after Sharpay's big change, they grew to become best friends and now and then she helps them out by looking after their two kids.

She walked back into the house with the kids, putting Will down and closing the door.

Will automatically ran to the backyard to continue playing with his toys and Samantha started walking upstairs.

Sharpay looked at her go: "Where you going, Sam?"

"To my room. I got to study" the nine year old answered her.

"Study? It's a friday" Sharpay said with a surprised tone.

"Yeah, but I got a lot to do and beside, I like to study" she answered Sharpay with a confident smile.

Sharpay laughed a little and shook her head: "Your so like your mom, she was a bookworm too".

Samantha laughed with her and went into her room.

Sharpay looked around the house and sighed to herself: "I guess I'll go make dinner".

* * *

Troy walked out of the airport and spotted a cab right away. He put his bag in the trunk and sat inside.

"Where to, pal?" the cab driver asked him.

Troy got a piece of paper out of her pocket and took a look at it: "Um, 6115 Paseo del Norte, please".

The driver nodded and took off to the destination.

Troy leaned back and sighed. He was back in his home town. It was strange, but good at the same time. He hadn't been back there for over 7 years. He didn't know what was going on. After high school he moved to California and his parents moved a few years after with him. He had hold contact with Chad over the years and he also knew about the kids he and Taylor had. So he was heading over to them. It's been a very long time since he saw his best friend. Chad had invited him to stay for a while in their home. Troy was going through a bad divorce with Gabriella and he had just gotten fired from his job, so Chad thought a nice change of scenery would do him good and of course then he could see the kids and get to know them better. But what Troy didn't know and what Chad forgot to tell him, was that he wouldn't expect to see them, but Sharpay instead.

When the cab driver pulled up to the house, Troy payed the man with a tip and got his bag from back. Chad's house was a nice family home. Big, white and with a big yard. He walked to the front door and rang the bell. He fixed his hair and waited for his friends to answer.

Sam opened the door and smiled wide when he saw Troy. She remembered him from the last time she saw him and her dad has shown them a lot of pictured of the two. She jumped to hug him: "Troy".

Troy smiled and hugged her back: "Hey, kiddo. You've grown up. Look at you. A young women I see"

Sam smiled happily and crabbed his hand: "Come inside".

Troy did what he was told. He looked around the house, but it was quiet: "Where's your parents?"

Sam looked up at him with a confused look: "Didn't they tell you?"

Now Troy was confused: "Tell me what?"

"They left a few hours ago to Hawaii. It's their 10 year anniversary today, so they took a vacation" Sam answered.

"Well I think your dad forgot to tell me. Are you two on your own?" he asked her.

Sharpay walked out of the kitchen, brushing her hands in her apron. She was looking down and didn't see anyone in the hallway, so she shouted: "SAM, GET YOUR BROTHER AND LET'S EAT!"

"I'm right here, aunt PayPay" Sam told her, while rubbing her ears from her shouting.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Who's your.." that's when she recognized the man standing in front of Samantha. The Golden Boy of East High, Troy Bolton. She was completely shocked to see him right there and she..she was wearing a apron.

"Sharpay Evans?" Troy was also shocked. He hadn't seen her since graduation and there she was again, in Chad's and Taylor's house.

Samantha looked at the two adults and shook her head: "I'll get Will cleaned up for dinner". She turned around and walked outside to get her brother.

"Hi" Sharpay said. That was the only thing she could get out of her mouth.

Troy finally put his bag down and said the same, but also added: "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question" she answered him.

"I'm here to see Chad and Taylor. They invited me to stay here for some time" he answered her question, why he was there.

"Oh, well they're on.." she was about to say.

"..vacation. I know. Samantha told me. Are you the nanny?" he asked her, while raising a eyebrow.

She was embarrassed. In high school she was at the top. The queen and now she was living in a one bedroom apartment and working as a store clerk, with a part time job as Taylor and Chad's nanny: "Sort of, I'm doing this as a gift for them".

"Gift? Wait, are you guys friends now?" he asked her with a confused tone.

Sharpay nodded and took the phone from the wall. She threw it to him: "You can ask Chad. I'm gonna get the table ready".

Troy watched Sharpay walk back to the kitchen and he was confused if that really was her. She looked a lot like her, but with more casual clothes and nicer? So she took her advice and called Chad.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Chad answered with a happy tone.

"Hey, so a funny story. I'm standing in your hallway and your not here" he said.

"Oh, shit. I totally forgot that you were coming. This vacation was kinda out of the blue. I'm so sorry, man" Chad answered him.

"No, it's okay. I'll go stay in a hotel" he answered back.

"No, dude. I invited you and so you can stay and we'll see each other when we get back" Chad told him, but more like ordered.

"Are you sure?" he was hesitating.

"Yeah, totally. You can help Shapray with the kids" Chad answered him.

"Yeah, about that..Sharpay? Since when are you friends with her?" he questioned.

"Oh, I guess I never told you. Yeah, Taylor became friends with her a long time ago and she's changed. She's really cool now. Not like what she was in High School" Chad answered Troy.

"Yeah, come on, dude. She's Sharpay. Does she really change?" Troy asked.

"Hey, she's a really good friend to me too now, so give her a chance. Okay, I got to go now. We're boarding the plane. Have fun and I'll see you in two weeks." Chad said and ended the call.

Troy lowered the phone and looked at it. He was thinking about what Chad said. Can a person really change so much after high school? He saw the kids run into the kitchen, so he followed them in. She saw how Sharpay sat Will in his high chair and put his plate near him.

Sharpay saw Troy looking at her from the doorway: "So what did Chad say?".

"Oh, I guess I'm staying here until they get back. He forgot to tell me about their vacation" he answered her.

Sharpay nodded and took her seat next to Will and looked at Troy: "Sit down. We're having chicken for dinner. I bet airplane food wasn't that tasty".

Troy nodded at her and took a seat across the table from Sharpay. He looked at the food and smiled: "This looks actually really good".

"Thank you. Chicken is my specialty" she said proudly, giving him a small smile.

"Chickeeeeeeeen" Will said while holding up the birds leg.

"Will, that's for eating not playing" she put the chicken back down on the plate and showed him how to eat it.

Troy looked at Sharpay how he helped the kids with dinner, how she laughed when Will did something with his food. Maybe she did change, I guess he'll find out more in these two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay got up from the table and started taking everyone's plates: "Troy, can you get Will cleaned up, please?"

"Sure" he answered while lifting Will from his high chair "Come on, bud, let's get that game face clean".

Will only laughed while Troy made funny faced to him.

Sharpay couldn't help but smile, he was good with kids.

Samantha walked next to her and washed her hands in the sink. She saw how Sharpay was staring at how Troy left the room and she had cleaned that one plate for over 5 minutes: "PayPay, I think that plate's clean".

Sharpay quickly snapped out of it and looked at the plate: "Oh, I guess I trailed off"

"Are you good friends with uncle Troy?" Sam asked.

Sharpay looked back down at the plates: "No, we went to high school together, but weren't friends. We just knew each other".

Samantha gave her a smile: "Okay" and left the kitchen.

"Go clean your room" Sharpay shouted as she saw Troy walk back into the kitchen.

He walked next to her and looked at her clean: "Will is in his room, playing. I got him cleaned up" he said.

"Thanks" she answered, avoiding his eyes.

"I got to say, I never though I would see The Sharpay taking care of kids and cleaning. You sure have changed" he told her.

"Well, time changes everyone" she answered him, while taking a water bottle from the fridge.

"Can I ask what made you change?" he asked.

Sharpay was about to tell him, when Sam walked back into the kitchen. She looked at her and then at Troy: "I'll tell you later".

"PayPay, Lizzy called and invited me to sleepover at her place tonight. Can I please, please go?" Samantha asked.

Sharpay sighed and smiled looking at the begging child: "Did you clean your room like I asked?"

Samantha nodded quickly and smiled brightly: "Is that a yes?"

Sharpay smiled: "Yeah, it's a yes. Go get ready and I'll drop you off".

Samantha run towards Sharpay and gave her a long hug: "Thank you, thank you" and then she ran up to her room.

"Do you mind keeping a eye on Will, while I'm gone?" she asked Troy.

"Sure, no worries. I'll go see what the little bud is doing" he smiled and left the kitchen.

* * *

As Sharpay opened the door she was shocked to see the house so messy. When she left it looked spotless and now there was toys everywhere, clothes on the floor. She was totally shocked. It was like a tornado got into the house: "What the..".

Will ran from the back of the house, though the hallway, past Sharpay and towards the kitchen, wearing nothing.

Sharpay watched as the small boy ran laughing around the house butt naked.

"Will? Will, bud, come here. Put your clothes on" shouted Troy who was running after him, picking up his clothes on the way.

Sharpay couldn't help put laugh at what she saw. A grown man couldn't handle a four year old keep his clothes on: "What's going on?"

Troy stopped in front of her and shook his head: "That kid is impossible. I tried to get him to take a bath and he ran out of the bathroom and I've been chasing him around for about 15 minutes. How the hell does Chad and Taylor handle him?"

Sharpay just laughed: "You have to know the tricks to him".

"What tricks?" he asked.

Sharpay saw Will run into the hallway again, laughing as loud as he could. She looked at Troy: "Watch this" and then she whistled until Will stopped and looked at her. She pointed upstairs towards the bathroom and gave Will a long serious look.

Troy was stunned to see how Will just calmed down and went back into the bathroom: "How did you...?" he asked when looking at her.

Sharpay shrugged and followed Will upstairs with a smirk on her face.

Troy kept looking at her go and wondering what just happened.

* * *

Troy sat in the living room and watched a local collage basketball game, when Sharpay walked into the room, He turned his attention away from the TV and looked at her: "Got the little one to bed?"

She sat down in the armchair and nodded yes: "Can we please change the channel?"

Troy thought for a second and then turned the TV off completely: "So want to tell me why you changed?"

"Does it really matter?" she asked.

"The Sharpay I knew would never give up her life she had, so yeah, I would like to know and how are you friends with Chad? He hated you in high school" he said.

Sharpay looked at her hands and let out a small laugh: "Yeah, he did, he didn't like it when I started hanging out with Taylor either, but then he learned to love me, because I'm still fabulous" she told him.

Troy laughed: "Now that's the Sharpay from school".

"She never went away, just finally understood what matters more in the world" she said while looking at him.

Troy looked back at her and waited for her to continue.

"Well the one thing that changed me is that my parents died" she said looking down "They were driving to pick me up from the airport and got into a accident on the way".

Troy sighed, he saw how it was getting harder for her to talk about it.

Sharpay wiped the tear that fell on her cheek: "And I haven't talked to Ryan since that accident, because he...he blames me for their death" she said again and lifted her head to look at him "He left me five years ago here and refuses to talk to me. I sort of fell into depression. I had to give away the house, the cars, basically everything my parents had...then I saw Taylor again and I guess she felt sorry for me. She took me in and helped me get back on my feet. She helped me get over the death and Ryan leaving me".

Troy was looking at her intensely. He had no idea she had gone through something like that. Nobody should.

"And then Chad saw how I was changing and I guess over time, they became my best and only friends" she said again.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea" he said.

"You didn't know, it's okay. I wouldn't believe me too that I changed. Me?" she laughed "Could you imagine the ice princess turn into a nanny?"

"You never were a ice princess, Sharpay. And..I kinda like the new you" he gave her a warm smile.

Sharpay smiled back: "Yeah, who knew we would be sitting in the same room together and talking about something serious".

Troy chuckled at what she said: "Kind of refreshing. And if it makes you happy, then I would like to be your friend too".

sharpay smiled again and nodded: "I would like that a lot".


	3. Chapter 3

"So how's life treated you?" she asked.

Troy sighed "Long story".

"I got time" she said.

Troy looked at her and saw how she was interested in knowing how he's been. He took a deep breath "Well, after high school I went to California. I made it big time in collage basketball. And I was married to Gabriella".

Sharpay wasn't shocked. She had thought that's what his life would be like, but one word made her be confused "Was?"

"What?" he asked.

"Everything you just said, started with 'was'. Did something happen?" she asked again.

Troy nodded and looked at her: "I broke my knee during a game and I can't play proffecional basketball again because of it. I guess because of that, I may have gotten mad at the world and then Gabriella couldn't take me anymore and divorced me" he answered.

Sharpay sighed "I'm sorry, Troy. Was your marriage that bad to end in divorce?" she asked again.

"I don't know. I guess I was ignoring her and becoming bitter. She said I wasn't the same guy she fell in love with" he said.

Sharpay nodded and gave her a smile "Well if it makes you feel any better, you don't seem that bitter anymore".

Troy chuckled and looked at her "Thanks. I'm glad someone feels that way".

Sharpay got up "Well I'm off to bed. But I don't know where you can sleep. Chad and Taylor's room is closed and they only have one quest room".

"It's okay, I'll sleep here on the coach" he said while patting it.

"Okay, I'll bring you a pillow and a blanket" she said and walked out of the room.

Troy turned on the TV again and continued watching the game.

Sharpay soon returned with the things "Get up" she ordered him.

Troy didn't take his eyes off the TV "Why?"

"Will you just get up, please" she ordered again.

Troy sighed and got up from the couch. He watched how Sharpay made him a bed. "You don't have to do that. I can handle it myself" he said.

"I know, but I want too" she said and put the blanket on the couch neatly "There, done".

Troy chuckled at how proud she was of that.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"Nothing, nothing. It's actually nice to see you, Pay" he said.

"Pay? Only the kids call me that" she said while giving him a surprised look.

"I know, but why call you something else when the kids don't" he answered her.

Sharpay smiled "Well okay. Weird hearing it from you, but I guess I can live with it".

Troy chuckled and started to sit down on the couch.

"NO DON'T!" she screamed.

Troy sat down, but was extremely shocked by her screaming "What? What?"

She sighed sadly and pouted "There clean linens and your sitting on them with your clothes".

Troy laughed at her "Serious?"

Sharpay crossed her arms, annoyed that he laughed at her.

Troy saw he was serious and got up "Okay, okay. I'll change my clothes".

"Good" she smiled.

Troy looked at her and then the living room door "So...your going to watch as I change?" he asked with a corny grin on his face.

Sharpay quickly snapped out of it "Oh god. No. Sorry. I'll leave. Good night".

"Good night" he said back and watched her leave. As soon as she saw she was gone, he hopped back on the couch and continued watching TV.

* * *

Sharpay woke up early. She knew that Will would wake up around eight and it was already seven. She needed to get breakfast ready and cleaned up. As she walked down the stairs she heard a noise. She heard the TV on. She guessed Troy was already up. As she walked into the living room, she saw the TV on, but Troy asleep on the couch. Still wearing his clothes. "Damn Troy" she mumbled and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

As she finished making pancakes, she walked out of the kitchen to wake up Will, but he saw he was already awake and standing near Troy "Will?" she asked.

Will turned around, a pen in his hands and a innocent smile on his face.

"Will, what are you doing?" she asked while walking over to him. As soon as she was only a step away, she saw what he had done. He had drawn on Troy's face. Giving him classes and a mustache. Sharpay cover her mouth with her hand to hold back her laugh. She quickly crabbed Will as she saw Troy slowly waking up and ran out of the room.

Troy stretched his hands and yawned. He sat up and scratched his head. He finally turned off the TV and heard giggles from the kitchen.

Sharpay was laughing while trying to tell Will what he did was bad and he can't do that again. But it was hard, because it was just so funny.

"Good morning" said Troy while stepping into the kitchen.

Sharpay quickly looked at him and started laughing as hard as she could.

"What?" he asked confused.

Sharpay couldn't talk, but just point to the mirror. She was out of breath from laughing.

Troy was still confused. He walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and took a look at himself. His face fell when he saw the marks on his face. He started touching it and rubbing it "What the hell?"

Will pointed his little finger at him "He said a bad word, PayPay!"

Sharpay tried to calm down "Yes Will and he's sorry, just as sorry you are for drawing on him".

Troy turned around and looked at the boy.

Will smiled at him "I'm sorry".

Sharpay put him on his high chair and handed him his pancakes. She looked at Troy "Maybe you should clean up before breakfast" she said with a laugh.

Troy frowned "You think this is funny?"

Sharpay smiled "Yeah, I do. Serves you right for falling asleep in your clothes and ignoring what I asked".

Troy rolled his eyes and stormed out of the kitchen to get cleaned up.

Sharpay hold out his hand for Will and smiled "Gimme five"

Will patted her hand and continued eating.


	4. Chapter 4

When finally cleaned up and gotten the marker from his face, he joined the breakfast table. He was mad, but he couldn't be mad for long, because Will only was 4 years old. So he decided to put the morning behind him. He eat his pancakes quick, he never knew Sharpay would be a good cook.

Sharpay couldn't help but laugh at how fast he was swallowing them "Calm down or your going to get something stuck in your airway" she said.

"Thanks mom" he said while looking up from his food.

Sharpay looked at Will who was done with his plate. She picked him up from the high chair and gave him a smile "Okay, buddy. Let's get you ready".

Troy looked at them "You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, he has a play date down the street and I'm going into town during that" she answered him and started walking out of the kitchen.

Troy quickly wanted to ask more and run after her, but he was torn between his food and them, so he swallowed everything quickly and ran after them, mumbling something.

Sharpay turned around and gave her a look "Don't talk with you mouth full. I can't understand anything" she said.

Troy quickly finished what was in his mouth and asked again "Can I come with you?".

Sharpay raised her eyebrow "To the play date or with me?" she asked.

Troy chuckled "With you. Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not 4 years old" he answered.

Sharpay gave him a smile and turned to keep walking "Could of fooled me" she said.

"Ha Ha" he said, while crossing his arms "So can I come?"

"Yeah, yeah" she said and disappeared into Will's room.

Troy smiled and shouted after her "THANKS! I'LL WAIT OUTSIDE FOR YOU" and did what he said. He waited for about 15 minutes and then he saw them walk out "Finally" he said.

"Will had to go pee pee" she said and picked the little one up. She looked at Troy and gave him a smile "Are you sure your not 4?" she asked playfully.

Troy rolled his eyes and followed Sharpay cross the street. He watched from the road how Sharpay talked to the women living there. He smiled when Sharpay gave Will a hundred kisses and laughed when Will had a disgusted face on. Sooner enough Sharpay had gotten back next to him.

Sharpay saw him looking at her "What?" she asked.

Troy quickly shook his head "Nothing. So where to?" he asked.

Sharpay grabbed the car keys from her bag "I need to do some things. I'm sure you'll be bored so we can meet up for lunch" she said and opened the drivers side door.

"Your driving?" he asked eyebrows raised.

Sharpay gave her a weird look "Yeah, so?"

Troy shook his head and got in the passenger side "And I want to join you. I haven't seen you for over 9 years. I want to catch up" he said.

Sharpay let out a small laugh and started the car.

Troy smiled at her laugh "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You" she said and looked at him "Never thought I would see the day when Troy the Golden Boy of East High would want to spend a day with me" she finished.

Troy buckled up "Well people do change, so why not" he answered her.

* * *

Sharpay thought Troy was completely bored, but for her surprise, she didn't hear one complain from him. He had followed her everywhere..the salon and the stores. But she knew the next place would keep him waiting outside. Victoria's Secret. Every girls favorite store.

And as Sharpay thought, Troy stopped when he realized what store he was about to walk into. He just stood there and watched the inside of it.

Sharpay hold her laugh and continued walking in, looking over her shoulder "It's okay to wait outside. I'll be a few minutes" she said and kept walking.

Troy wanted to join her, but felt a little awkward to go in and see her buy lingerie for herself. That was something he did not need to see. Not that Sharpay didn't have a great body, oh no, she had a amazing body, but he didn't want to seem like a pervert who would followed her around in there and see what things she might buy and wear in the future. His thought were drifting away to the images of Sharpay in different pieces of lingerie. When he thought of her in tiny sexy pieces, a corny smile automatically appeared on his face. He didn't realize that Sharpay was already back and watching him.

Sharpay had no idea what was he thinking about, but clearly it was something that was making him very excited...excited downstairs. As much as it was funny to see, there were kids around the mall and he couldn't walk around with a boner in his pants. "Troy!" she said ans snapped her fingers near his face.

Troy quickly snapped out of it and looked at her "What?" he asked.

Sharpay crossed her arms and smiles at him "I think you should carry my bags" she said.

"What?" he asked again, this time confused.

"Sharpay kept her eyes on his face and pointed to his now very visible boner downstairs.

Troy looked down and realized what she was talking about. He grabbed her bags and tried to hold them so he would cover his erection. He was so embarrassed. His face was turning bright red in seconds.

Sharpay let out a laugh and sat on a bench near them. She waited until Troy followed her and slowly and carefully sat beside her, still the bags covering everything needed.

Sharpay looked at him and smiled at his embarrassment "Troy it's okay. It happens" she said.

"Not like this. In a mall. God I wish I could die right now" he said and closed his eyes.

Sharpay laughed again "Just think of your parents or grandma. It will get it down I bet and I don't want you to die, who would keep me entertained" she said.

Troy nodded and started saying "Grandma" over and over in his head and soon enough it worked. His erection was gone and he let out a sigh or relief.

"Caaan I ask what were you thinking about?" she asked, with a smile.

Troy shook his head "You don't want to know" he said and laughed at everything that just happened as well. He can not let Sharpay know that he was actually thinking of her...half naked.


End file.
